1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an image or object support apparatus which hold an image or object, such as a photograph, drawing or other graphic work in a spaced position relative to a backing plate. The backing plate is itself supported in the place of display, as by picture hanging means or a stand. The image or object is supported by struts having grippers enabling easy changing of the image or object, and easy adapting to images of various size.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art picture frames, of course, generally hold an image or object inside of some type of framework. Badge holders are known which include sliding frameworks so that matter such as an employee's photograph can be readily inserted.
Picture hangers using corner engaging wire brackets to hold an image or object are known, however, these use an image or object mounted on some form of rigid backing and the wire comer brackets are held on by interlocking them with a flexible "picture wire" that loops through each of the four (4) brackets. This item and dinner plate hangers use wires in tension to apply to compression to an object to hold up the object. The invention does not use compression on the image or object as many images, such as photographs on paper, would bend if in compression. The invention's preferred embodiment with C-shaped wires enable use to apply tension on the image or object if desired, which is a functionally different operation.
Prior art slotted frames enable a paper to be placed in the slots and the slotted frame is supported in position relative to a backing. The preferred embodiment is different using paired slots and spacers to attach them to and hold them away from the backing. Another prior art approach is to use a combination of the slots and magnets. Another prior art apparatus uses combinations of adhesives and magnetic mounting devices of specific male and female configurations with mechanical securement means. A magnetic "L" shaped bracket has been used in the prior art as well. In the invention, an alternative embodiment is different in that it uses two gripper surfaces holding the image or object in between, without identifiable "male" and "female" members.